All For A Woman
by xTonightWeOwnTheNightx
Summary: Five times Frank London tried to ask out Stella, one time Stella had to ask him out.
1. The Trouble With Stark - Attempt One

Frank was on his way to Stella's office. _Today was the day _he told himself, _I can't put it off any longer. I have to ask her today. _He was on his way to ask Stella on a date, the first one in nearly eleven years. Frank just wanted to know if the spark was still there, and he could only know if it was on a date.

Date nights used to be every other Friday when they were dating. At the very beginning it was every Friday, but they just got far too busy with spy work that they let each other down. Frank can remember those times like it was yesterday... He also hoped that Stella remembered the good old days as well as he could. This was the key part of his plan.

When he was about to knock on her door a pair of heavy footsteps came towards his direction. He looked up to see who it was, Frank was not happy. "Stark," he stated coldly. Agent Stark gave him a smirk. When it came to competing for Stella's love, Stark was his arch-enemy. And today was no exception.

"Lover boy," Stark replied. This had been a 'nickname' Stark had given Frank ever since Stella replaced him as Chief Agent Officer of spite and bitterness. He couldn't face the fact that he got replaced by a woman. _A better one at that._

There was a moment's pause before both grown men scrambled to the door, both wanting to be the first Stella saw. But Frank had pushed too hard. The door to Stella's office flung open and they crashed to the floor with a loud bang.

They shot up off the ground quickly and brushed themselves clean. The only problem was... Where was Stella?

"This is all your fault," said Stark. "She left because you keep on harassing her." Frank gave Stark the evils.

"Who keeps on harassing who?" A female voice came down the corridor towards them. It was Stella walking to her office.

"Nothing," both men said at the same time. _Stark will never get away with this, _thought Frank as Stella entered her office not looking back.


	2. Lost For Words - Attempt Two

Ever since Stark had completely destroyed his chances of asking Stella out the other day, Frank had been more determined than ever. So determined in fact, that he had almost lost track of his team's mission. _Almost. _

_Keri was stuck and needed help. He had been so busy creating a plan to win Stella that he hadn't heard Tom trying to get him out of his bubble. Any second later and Keri would have been gone for good. _

Frank shuddered at the thought of one of his teammates getting killed under his control. He thankfully hadn't so far, but could history repeat itself?

"Frank, are you okay?" Aneisha had caught him staring into space again. Not very professional.

"Hm? Oh yeah, yes," he nodded back in reply. Aneisha didn't look too sure though, but she left it anyway. A good thing as well, how silly, would it look to them if they found out he was failing at a simple thing like asking a girl out? Even though it wasn't as simple as he thought, there were always things getting in the way.

He should have stuck to the rule about spies not being able to date. He should have never of fallen for a girl that was far out of his league. But not obeying the rules was what they did best back then; it seemed like the right thing to do. He loved Stella so much it hurt. Was that even possible?

When Aneisha, Keri, Tom and Dan had left the base to go back to school, something about the way they smiled at him said 'we're totally going to meddle with your life,' and he was scared for whatever they had planned.

No missions had happened for nearly a full week, so by Friday the team had enough, they wanted to do something other than listen to Mrs. King ramble on about why maths was important. ("If someone asks you what twelve times two is, you're going to look a bit stupid.")

"Guys!" Keri whispered, she made sure the team could hear her, and no one else (especially Mrs. King) could. "I've got an idea on how to get Frank and Stella back together," Keri gave a little smirk.

"Wait, why?" Asked Tom, who seemed rather confused. The others just rolled their eyes at him.

"Why do you think Tom?" Said Dan, "Because they're madly in love, but too afraid to make the first move."

"Ohh, they are?" He asked again.

"YES," all three of them whispered loudly. A bit too loudly as Mrs. King gave the group her famous glare. ("As I was saying," she carried on.)

"_As I was saying_," Keri copied Mrs. King's tone of voice. "All we need to do is set them up on a date, try and find out where their very first date was, adds a little romance and thought to it. Then there might be a little confusion – none of them actually set the date up, so there might also be conflict – but we have to hope that their love will keep them in place."

"Then, most importantly we have to keep Stark away from them. Frank _hates_ him with a passion, it would toets screw up the whole night if he showed up. And finally, after a long talk and a confession of their feelings they kiss with a bit of tongue and after ten years, they're a couple again." Keri smiled brightly at the others, proud with the plan she came up with.

The team just stared blankly at her, surprised at how much she had thought about it. "What?" She asked innocently.

"They kiss with a bit of tongue," Tom repeated. Keri nodded happily.

"You need to get a life," Dan told her. "They're just far too stubborn for this to work, and how are we going to get Stark off Stella? He follows her round like a little puppy dog." Keri sighed heavily, Dan was right; it was never going to happen.

The next day school was off and the four had nothing to do, apart from hang out at the park. "Bored," stated Tom. "I could be playing video games right now!"

"What? By hacking them?" Said Aneisha sarcastically. Tom just pulled a face at her, not wanting to get into the same argument again.

"I know what we could do!" Said Keri, enthusiastically.

"No, no and no," Dan replied "we're not getting into Frank's personal life! Think about how _embarrassed_ he would be, if he knew that we knew he liked Stella?"

"Try saying that three times," Aneisha commented jokingly.

At the base Stella was waiting patiently for Frank. "Come on, come on," she said quietly to herself. And at last he came from the elevator and into the room where she was.

"Sorry," he started "lots of traffic." But that wasn't the real reason though. The _real_ reason was that he was sitting in the car, trying out ways in which he could finally ask out Stella. Today was the day.

"About time," she stated almost coldly. The reason it was only almost coldly, was that Frank could almost hear a bit of relief in her voice. Almost.

After their conversation, he was about to do it. Frank London was about to ask the Stella Knight to go on a date with him. The first one in almost eleven years. "Right, I think that's everything. See you soon," and then she left the base.

_Damn it. _


	3. School Bell - Attempt Three

Stella Knight was working undercover at St Hearts again. She was right; a teacher was the best disguise to monitor the team's school progress. This also meant that her and Frank could be together more often, and Frank wasn't going to waste a moment of it.

"Ah, here's the right man for the job," stated Mr. Flatley, as soon as Frank was in his sight. "Frank London our caretaker. You'll never find a better guy for unblocking toilets."

When he heard this, Frank looked up instantly. To him, Stella looked amazing in her disguise. You'd never be able to tell that this woman was the Chief Agent Officer of M.I.9. "Hello," she greeted him, trying so hard not to laugh. She sounded different too.

Frank took of his glasses and walked over to her, leaving his mop behind and forgotten. "Hello there," all of a sudden, he was speechless. Until he realized that he was still gripping her hand tightly and staring into her eyes. "Oh, sorry," he apologized, releasing his hand from hers; he forgot how soft her skin was.

Stella didn't say anything, or do anything that said she was uncomfortable. Instead, she seemed to be in her own little daydream also. When Frank left her, it was then she coughed and pretended to be in the moment. "That's okay..." was all she could say.

Mr Flatley looked a bit uncomfortable, so he spoke up. "So, uh Frank. This is-"

"Wormwood, Bethany Wormwood. I've heard a lot about you Mr London." Stella gave him a small wink after she introduced herself. Frank smiled faintly, but just enough for her to notice. "All good things though, nothing to worry about."

"Well, uh, Miss Wormwood, how about a tour?"Mr Flatley interrupted, feeling like a third wheel of the pair. "I'm sure either Frank or Mrs King would be happy to give you one."

"Oh I'm fine, thank you for the offer though. I'd just rather learn my own way around."

"It's sorted then. I've got to get back to class; any questions feel free to drop by my way. Or just ask Mr London here." Stella politely smiled and nodded her head at the headmaster, before he left to the classroom next to them.

When the two were sure it was just them in the corridor, they looked blankly at each other and then burst out laughing. "Wormwood, Bethany Wormwood," Frank mocked Stella's new fake accent. She almost sounded Australian. "I'm surprised no one's recognized you from before."

"Me too," Stella responded. Neither of them laughing, but the biggest smiles were on their faces. "Just as well though, that would've been awkward!"

With the laughter died down, all that was left was a silence. Not a horrible, uncomfortable silence, but a silence that somehow made them feel safe. Like the rest of the world didn't matter to them, all they needed was each other.

Frank hated what he had to break this feeling, but it had to be done. The school bell for fifth period was about to ring soon, and he didn't want the flood of teenagers to see him in this situation, they would never let him forget.

"Well," he started.

"Well?" Stella asked absentmindedly.

"See you again soon I suppose," now was his chance, before the bell. He could ask her out now and then. Get it over and done with. He could see that Stella was waiting for him to say something else. What it was he didn't know, he was about to ask her. "Oh, before we go-" what the end of his sentence was, it didn't matter. The bell went and floods of teenagers came crashing through the hallway.

It was too late.


	4. The Note - Attempt Four

**A/N: Thank you for being patient with the updates, and for the really kind reviews. It's just; I've kind of run out of ideas. I know we haven't got long to go until the last chapter, but if any of you have any plots that might be of help, I would be truly grateful! **

For the past few nights the same memory had been going through Frank's head. It just did not want to leave him alone, as if it were punishing him for all the failed attempts of asking his Dream Girl out on a simple date. It was the memory of the night Stella broke up with him.

It was a good punishment though, it was so horrible that it only made him more determined to ask her the question. But recently the only question going through his head was _how? _

_How could he ask a girl as proper as Stella to go out with him? _Thankfully the Mi High Project had been put aside for the agent's exam week, so there were no missions he had to have his full head for. If there was; he would've been screwed. What to do, _what to do?_

Then it came to him. It wasn't always necessary for the man to do the talking; he could ask her out on a piece of paper. It wasn't as romantic, but it still did the job. And if he wrote down all his feelings that would surly make up for his cowardly attempt. It just couldn't go wrong.

The next day Frank sat on the table in the middle of base, and began to write Stella his letter.

_Dear Stella, _

_For the past month now I've been trying to ask you out on a date, but none of its worked. That's why I've come to this method, not as great as I was expecting, but hopefully through the ink of this pen you'll see a guy who loves you. A guy whom has been heartbroken since the day you broke up with me ten years ago. A guy who will stop at nothing – even in the face of death – to save your life. Please Stella; can we please give us another go? Even if it doesn't work out, we can say we've tried. I just love you too much to let go now, and I hope you do too. _

_Love Frank _

"There," Frank sighed loudly to himself. Now all he had to do was man up and give it to her. It couldn't that hard surly. Oh how wrong he was.

When Frank got to Stella's office, he made sure she wasn't there. He planned to leave it in one of her draws on her desk, to minimize the risk of someone else reading it – mainly Stark. So, he looked to see if the coast was clear, and walked inside. The door was unlocked, so she was obviously wasn't going to be too long. Stella was far more careful to leave it unlocked for longer periods.

He quickly made his way to her desk at the back of the room and was about to open the top right draw. "Frank!" A female voice exclaimed. It was too late. "What on earth are you doing? And what's that piece of paper you were going to put in one of my draws?"

"Stella?" He replied, trying to act as shocked as possible. "Ohhh, so this is your office? Oh, okay. My mistake." Stella gave him a questing look, waiting for him to explain. "Well, glad we got that one cleared up, important stuff this, got to go," and with that, Frank raced out of Stella's office as fast as he could.


	5. Keri - Attempt Five

"Okay, one more time," said Frank to himself down base. He figured that this would most likely be his last shot of asking his Dream Girl out, before he gave up for good. And because he was determined to do this properly, he had even prepared a speech for the occasion. "Stella, since the very first day I- no, no too cheesy!"

Frank scribbled out the first part of the speech on a piece of paper he held in his hand. It seemed the more he practised it, the more what he had come up with just seemed plain stupid. There were so many scribbles on the paper that he decided to chuck it in the bin with the others.

He cursed, as he banged his hand on the table in the middle of the room in frustration. What was he going to do now? Then, interrupting his thoughts; came the sound of the lift doors opening to reveal Keri. "Hey Frank, just coming down to charge my pencil," she paused midsentence. "Now that's something I never thought I would say in a hurry."

Keri was just about to leave, but then looked back to see a look on Frank's face that told her – he wasn't okay. In fact, he was far from it. "Hey, what's wrong?" She asked, moving slowly towards him. Normally Frank was the strong one of the group, he always found something in everybody; making them feel like they're a somebody. This time it was her turn.

A single tear rolled down his cheek, he knew he was making his teammate feel awkward, but he just couldn't hold it in any longer. It wasn't just teenagers who had relationship problems. "Frank," she said soothingly. Moving right at the edge of the table now, facing the man that had almost been like a father to her.

"She'll never go out with a guy like _me_," said Frank absentmindedly. He was so past the point of worrying about what others will think. All that mattered to him was _Stella_.

"She? Who's She?" Asked Keri confused. But then the cogs turned in her brain, and it suddenly hit her who Frank was talking about. "Ohhhh, you're talking about Stella!" Now it was Frank's turn to look confused.

"How-?"

"Oh, come off it, Frank. The whole team know… Well, it took Tom a few more seconds after us, but even he got there in the end. You two are _always _staring at each other when you think the other and the rest of us aren't looking. But, we know. What with your past and everything, you guys didn't have a normal break up. Stella broke up with you because she couldn't handle the loss of the MI9 agents. Not because she didn't love you anymore. There's still a chance for you guys. You just have to take it."

The room was silent for a few minutes. Frank had never seen Keri speak with such confidence in her words. It was like she was a whole new person. He smiled, "well, I think you should go to class, you're already a bit late. Mrs. King won't be too happy." And off Keri went, up the lift and into the main school building.

Frank was still smiling after she left. In fact, he was so confident now that he decided; enough was enough. He was going to ask Stella out right this second… Or the second he saw her… Or the first moment he saw her alone. Nonetheless, it was as if Keri had used a spell that made him feel _alive_.

Though, all those happy feelings stopped when the lift doors opened again. Only to reveal the very person he was going to see.

Stella looked as if she had been crying. A sight nobody saw these days. Her deep black mascara had smudged and faded, making her look almost like a panda. "Frank," she started. He could hear her voice breaking slightly, this wasn't the Stella he knew. Or, he at least _thought_ he knew.

"Stell," said Frank, worry had escaped with his words a little more than he had hoped for. "Wha-What's wrong? Have you been crying?" A million and one questions rolled through his head in one millisecond, and it made him slightly light headed.

"I'm sorry," she chocked, tears started to come down her face again as she walked quickly to where Frank was. "I'm so, so sorry. About everything, about us. Listen, for the past few days now I've been trying to ask you something. It just hasn't come out right, so here it goes."

**A/N: Dun, dun, dun. ****Sorry for the late updates, but I'm gonna start working on the last chapter as soon as I can. Don't you fret! Now, it's Stella's turn up next. Do you guys think she can do a better job than Frank? And thank you Ellenarnia for the basic idea, I just changed it slightly, but it really did help me! Also, thanks to the others for suggestions, you've been a great help despite of me not using them. x**


	6. The Letter - Stella's Attempt

Frank was bewildered. Here she was; Stella Knight, in the base alone with him, crying. _Because of him? _"Stella," he began, but Frank was shortly cut off by Stella again.

"Frank, please," she pleaded. Before he could interject, Stella was looking through her handbag and took out a piece of paper that looked like it had been scrupled up beforehand. "I noticed you were in a hurry to put this in the bin the other day, curious, I found this note when you left."

How could he be so stupid? Of course he should have figured out that she would have noticed. Stella, being Stella, and all that. Frank couldn't think of anything to say. He just kept on gaping at the paper in her hand like a goldfish.

Luckily he didn't have to say anything, Stella took charge. She was good at that, one of the qualities Frank loved about her. "Is that why you kept on looking a bit weird around me lately? Because you're still in love with me?" Stella's voice went quite a bit as she said the last sentence. As if she was a teenage girl again.

Frank sighed heavily; he had no choice but to say his true feelings now. If he mucked up now, he would truly never get with Stella again. He had noticed that her eyes had widened even more, now that she was waiting in anticipation for his answer. But how could he really tell her his feelings, when he didn't even know what they were himself?

Every time he saw her, he got butterflies in his stomach. Sometimes he was even unable to focus on his surroundings. She was like something out of a dream to him. _His Dream Girl_.

"Well?" Stella asked.

Frank laughed out loud. He didn't know why exactly, neither did Stella, she looked at him very oddly. It was a very peculiar feeling he had inside him. A very abstract way of acting in a situation such as this one; even for him.

"Oh Stella," he began as the laughter died down. Stella still looked a bit confused, but was listening to his every word. "You have no idea, the past few days have been such a blur. Though I can tell you this; Stella Knight. Wonderful, amazing, brilliant, cleaver Stella Knight. I've been madly in love with you since the first day I met you. All those years ago. I just cannot stop loving you, no matter how hard I try. You're my Dream Girl." Frank was now smiling madly; did he really just say all of that? All of that in front of Stella? Was this a dream?

It wasn't a dream. A blushing Stella was now also smiling, and strangely laughing like he had been doing just moments ago. It was his turn to be confused. "Oh Frank," she started. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to say that to me. After seeing your letter, it made me realise what you had been trying to do. So much so, I came down here to say the same. But you beat me to it, I guess. Good thing too, I would have been a mess." Stella was still smiling.

"I'm sure you would have done a better job than me," Frank joked. Stella laughed, before saying.

"I love you Frank. I know it wasn't your fault; I shouldn't have blamed you for the events. They were our friends, you would have never have done that on purpose. I'm so, so sorry. I love you Frank, always have and I always will."

The room was quite for a bit; Frank was still taking in what she had just said. Stella still loved him. She still loved him. His Dream Girl loved him still. It all happened so quickly, he didn't know how to respond.

"Frank?" Stella whispered. She must have noticed that he was thinking. It probably looked like a bad thing from where she was standing. Not wanting to ruin the moment with an argument, he kissed her.

At first, Stella didn't respond, she defiantly wasn't expecting this. But when she grew used to the feeling, she kissed Frank back. When the kiss grew deeper, floods of happy memories came racing back. Their first date, their first kiss, the first time they said 'I love you' to one another. It felt amazing.

Their peace ended all too soon, because Tom, Kerri, Dan and Aniesha came into base. Neither of them heard until Keri screamed loudly. "Oh. My. Goodness!"

Stella and Frank quickly stopped and parted, knowing their team were currently watching them and clearly enjoying themselves. Frank cleared his throat and looked at his girlfriend. How exactly where they going to explain this? He had no idea. All that mattered now, was that he had his Dream Girl back.

**A/N: And there we have it. The final chapter. Thank you all for the kind reviews and the favourites, it really means a lot to me. I hope to see you again in the future. In the mean time you can always follow me on Tumblr, a link to my blog will me on my profile. It will be so much easier to answer questions on there and I'm online pretty much every day. Thank you all so much again! xxx**

**P.S. I've also got a Frella fanmix out on 8Tracks if you're interested! You can find it on my 8tracks profile 'capaldas' **


End file.
